parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 8
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas. Cast *Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) as The Grinch *Harold the Helicopter (from Thomas and Friends) as Max *Boo (from Monsters Inc.) as Cindy *and more Transcript *Narrator: (Sullivan takes some canes from the Who Family and loads the sacks from food from the fridge) Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Whos' feast! He took the Who pudding! He took the roast beast! He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why, that Sylvester even took the last can of Who hash! Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. (throws the food in the sacks up the chimney) *Sullivan: Now, *Narrator: Grinned Sylvester. *Sylvester: I will stuff up the tree! (stuffs the tree up the chimney, but gets stopped when a bobble rolls down toward the bed to wake Boo up, before the girl goes up to him) *Narrato: As Sullivan took the tree, as he started to shove, He heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who! Boo, who was no more than two. She stared at Sullivan and said, *Boo: Santy Claus, why, Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?" *Narrator: But, you know, that old Sullivan was so smart and so slick, He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick! (Sullivan gets scared, but feels brave, and tells a lie to Anais) *Sulluvan: Why, my sweet little tot. *Narrator: Fake Santy Claus lied, *Sullivan: There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here. *Narrator: And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head, And he got her a drink, and he sent her to bed. (Sullivan pats Boo, gives her a drink of milk for Boo to drink, and sends her to bed, before he shuts the door and leaves with the Christmas Tree) And when Boo was in bed with her cup, He crupt to the chimney and stuffed the tree up! Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar. (Sullivan takes the log and a crumb from a mouse, who arrives) And the last thing he took was the log for their fire. On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he left in the house, Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse. Then he did the same thing to the other Whos' houses, Leaving crumbs much too small for the other Whos' mouses! (Sullivan continues his mission by stealing some holly bushes with ribbons on them and throws them down on Tweety, who catches them) *Thurls Ravenscroft: You nauseate me, Sullivan, with a nauseous super "naus"! (Sullivan winds up some toys and sends them marching into a bag) You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss. Mr. Sullivan! Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots! (shots of Sullivan stealing everything are shown. Sullivan swings over to the other side, climbs down another chinmey, builds railroad tracks into the next sack, pulls a switch, which activates a model train, that belongs to Peter Venkmen, causing a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive No. 9, a coal tender, a boxcar, and a caboose to enter his sack, before the engine blows its whistle when it enters the sack) You're a foul one, Mr. Sullivan You're a nasty-wasty skunk. Your heart is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk. Mr. Sullivan! The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote, "Stink, stank, stunk"! (Sullivan continues loading the sacks with everything he steals, and with everything stolen, Sylvester loads the sacks onto a sleigh and leaves) *Narrator: It was quarter of dawn. All the Whos still a-bed, All the Whos still a-snooze, when he packed up his sled, Packed it up with their presents, their ribbons, their wrappings, Their snoof and their fuzzles, their tringlers and trappings! (Sullivan yells at Boo, who obeys and starts running toward the top of the mountain) Ten thousand feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpet, He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it! *Sullvain: Pooh-pooh to the Whos! *Narrator: He was grinchily humming. *Sullivan: They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two ,Then the Whos down in Whoville will all cry boo-hoo! That's a noise, *Narrator: Grinned the Sullivan. *Sullivan: that I simply must hear! *Narrator: He paused, and the Sullivan put a hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. (Sullivan hears something as the people gather round and sing around a sunlight) It started in low, then it started to grow. *Chorus: Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays. Welcome Christmas! Come this way.Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays. Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day! Welcome, welcome, fahoo ramus, Welcome, welcome, dahoo damus, Christmas Day is in our grasp, So long as we have hands to clasp. *Narrator: But this sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded glad! (Sullivan looks confused, then worried) Every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small, Was singing without any presents at all! (the sun rises to the top and reaches the top) He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming! It came! Somehow or other, it came just the same! And Sullivan, with his grinch feet ice-cold in the snow, Stood puzzling and puzzling. *Sullivan: How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes, or bags! *Narrator: He puzzled and puzzed till his puzzler was sore. Then Sullivan thought of something he hadn't before. (Sullivan gets sad, then happier) *Sullivan: Maybe Christmas *Narrator: he thought *Sullivan: Doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more! (lets go off Harold, but sees the sledge falling off, then grabs it, and pulls upward) *Narrator: And what happened then? Well, in Whoville they say, That Sullivan's small heart grew three sizes that day! (Sullivan's heart grows bigger that he saves the sleigh of presents and heads back to Whoville to give everyone the stuff that they wanted) And then the true meaning of Christmas came through, And Sullivan found the strength of ten Grinches, plus two! And now that his heart didn't feel quite so tight, He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light. With a smile to his soul, he descended Mount Crumpet Cheerily blowing "Who! Who!" on his trumpet. He road into Whoville. He brought back their toys. He brought back their floof to the Who girls and boys. He brought back their snoof and their tringlers and fuzzles, Brought back their pantookas, their dafflers and wuzzles. He brought everything back, all the food for the feast! And he, he himself, the Sullivan carved the roast beast! (Sullivan and the guards help themselves to the food) Welcome Christmas. Bring your cheer, Cheer to all Whos, far and near. Christmas Day is in our grasp, So long as we have hands to grasp. Christmas Day will always be, Just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, Heart to heart and hand in hand. (The title says The End at the end of the movie) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Parts Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoof